Defiled : An Accurate Definition
by LemonzeeFreshness
Summary: Living under Charlies dictatorship, having him breathe over them when they spend any time together, Bella and Edward hardly ever get the time to be alone, but now they do - in public. Will lust get the better of them anyway? Lemon


I was excited to have the opportunity to spend my day with Edward, I never got to, because my dad was always complaining I spend too much time with him for it not to be a sexual relationship, and he didn't want his baby girl to be like that. So of course he hated Edward, and I was never allowed to see him if it was just by ourselves. Eighteen years old was too young to be having sex, according to Charlie, but I felt old enough, and Edward was always a gentleman, and never pressured me.

But that was annoying sometimes too; like when he in took me out and followed Charlie's rules of always being in public, so that way we couldn't have sex. It was worse that Charlie thought that Edward had defiled me, it was even worse that I couldn't let him continue you to do so!

Edward had took me out of the sleepy town of Forks to go shopping with me, I don't know why he bothered, but he had. We'd spent the entire day in the public eye, occasionally sneaking kisses, but otherwise we were in public. Till Edward took me to the park, and we sat down amongst the trees, away from everyone. We could still hear them, but not see them, as they could not see us. And still nothing happened. I could feel myself getting more frustrated each second that passed!

Gazing at his beauty made me want to jump on him, because we so rarely got to be intimate, what with living under Charlie's dictatorship. Nothing happened to truly satisfy my wants until Edward leaned over and kissed me, his kisses though showed that he would only go as far as I wanted. I pondered whether I could actually do it shielded by some trees as I stared out past Edward at the pink sky, watching as the sun went down, it was a truly beautiful sight, a romantic sight, and I couldn't help but bringing my eyes back to Edward's with a new found urge, torn between love and lust, the desire to make love under the setting sun. I bit my lip, feeling embarrassed for thinking it, not wanting to make a fool of myself – Edward didn't seem like the type to be into exhibitionism, so I wasn't going to bring it up.

"Bella..." he breathed, then leaned in to kiss me, bringing his body over mine when he did it, crouching in between my now parted legs. I felt his soft, passionate kiss and touch seep through my body into my heart, making it ache with such tenderness he was showing. He kissed me softly again, pulling back an inch and whispering my name again before his zealous kisses grew urgent and hot, and I felt his hands probing at the button on my jeans. "Do you want to... you know...?" he said nervously. "I mean, we don't have to, but there's not many people around, and none of them have come over here the entire day..." he rambled, cut off by one of my fingers being held over my lips.

"Relax," I said with a slight laugh. "I really want to," I insisted, shivering in delight when he kissed my finger so sweetly, then kissed the finger tip of each other one too. He looked at me, dead in the eye when he did it, leaning in to kiss me, his eyes closed when his lips connected with mine. It was truly a tender moment, rather than a blazing lustful fuck in the park.

Edward pulled me close to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and wrapping his own around my waist, he moved me from leaning against the tree so I was lay in the tickling, comfortable green grass, my hair flaring out behind my head. He leaned back for a minute just staring at me, his eyes inspecting every inch of my face as if it were a work of art. When he came back to planet Earth, he just met my eyes and said, "You're perfect," then leaned in to kiss me forcefully, his lips hard against mine, desperate.

His hands caressed my hair and face as he kissed me, not going below my neck when he did it, before releasing my lips and moving down to kiss my neck, pulling at the collar of my shirt so he could expose more skin to kiss, lick, and nip lovingly. I gasped in pleasure at his skills and technique, lacing my hands in his silky hair, holding him to me. Edward's hands ran down my sides, around the curves of my breasts, along the curves of my body to get to my hips, as he hooked his fingers around my jeans.

There was no one around, so I gave him the okay to take them off, knowing we were hidden by the layers of trees around the edge of the actual park area. I was lay in the grass with people potentially metres away, in just my panties and a shirt, and I didn't care, because all I cared about was the fact he was touching me. He chucked my jeans to the side and leaned down to kiss my thighs and hips, avoiding where I really wanted him. The last thing he did down there was give a single, long lick from the top to bottom of the crouch of my panties, now soaking through no doubt! He inhaled my scent and levelled himself with me again, resting his forehead against mine and smiled.

"You're absolutely gorgeous Bella. I want to make love to you right here, right now, if you'll let me?" he said questioningly, as if I might have changed my mind. I removed my hands from his hair, running them down the back of his neck, then back up again over his jaw, onto his cheeks, where I held his head in my hands and kissed him, barely a brush against them.

"I'll never not want you," I assured him and pulled his shirt up over his head as he unbuttoned mine, slowly, exploring the skin each undone button allowed him to reach. As he did that, I pulled the condom out of his back pocket, before undoing his belt, button and zipper on his trousers, pulling them down his legs to his knees, where he kicked them off.

I shrugged myself out of my shirt when he was finished unbuttoning it, and kissed him again. I let him unhook the clasp on my front bra, my breasts bursting out at him, my nipples pebbled and eager for his sex god touch. He peeled it off of me, his eyes trained on mine, rather than my exposed chest. Then when it was gone he moved his focus to my chest, leaning down to suckle one of my hardened nipples as he slowly slipped my panties off of my body.

The pleasure of his mouth on my sensitive skin and his hands drawing pattens on the delicate skin of my thighs made me lurch for him, reaching down and tugging off his boxers in a swift motion, it surprised Edward, making him shoot up so he was on his knees in front of me, staring down, checking for a problem. I ripped the condom packet and rolling the condom onto his hard length immediately. He moaned slightly at the feeling of my hands running over his hardness, but fell back onto me straight after it was done, pressing his skin to mine, kissing me feverishly.

His cock tapped my entrance impatiently, and he rocked his hips lazily, his head slipping easily over my core, because of how wet I was for him. "Please..." I whispered, then felt his head probing me, slipping deeper into me, and inch or two at first. His hips started rocking slowly, just those first few inches, just his head slipping into me repetitively. But I felt him start to gradually thrust deeper into me too as his pace picked up. But the time he was in me completely our bodies were moving fast as our heart beats, our skin slapping loudly, having to muffle our cries to avoid being spotted by the public.

"Edward!" I yelped, unable to help myself as he hit a spot that I rarely even felt effect me. I tightened immediately around him, making him groan in ecstasy and pound himself harder into me as I stared off into the sunset over his shoulder, thinking about how romantic it looked. I kissed him as I came hard thinking, that he might not have been able to do 'romantic' very well, or been able to restrain himself from fucking me hard, but he was sweet, and I knew he loved me.

Edward pulsed inside me, taking one last thrust as he shuddered on top of me, his release finishing. He slumped on me huffing and puffing in exhaustion, but unable to stop smiling. He kissed me lovingly, his hand running through the tangles that had be formed in our love making. Edward chuckled slightly and continued to beam down at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"If I hadn't already defiled you – I have now."

And we both laughed, the mood easy, and free, as it should be after you make love, properly, make love.


End file.
